HeeWook Series Episode 3
by soju-drip
Summary: Through miss-understandings and awkward alone time the boys are FINALLY getting used to each other Ryeowook even has some ideas of his own... alchohol, it's dangerous!
1. Chapter 1

Rating - M - Strong language & light Yaoi

Pairings - HeeWook and light KangTeuk

Disclaimer - I have dreams sometimes where I own these boys, then I wake up. Lifes poo compared to dreams.

A/N - This chapter is probably my fave so far. I love the hints of KangTeuk and how it's pretty onesided. Also do I see a hint of comedy in this chapter? I don't know, I found some bits pretty dam funny! Also bare with Heechul, he is getting there...

_This series is dedicated to my beautiful and modest friends, they are liking it and I'm loving their perverted sides..._

**Heewook Series – Episode 3**

**Chapter One**

"Oh look Wookie will you get off?!" Under the large lamp shade in the ground floor hallway of the apartment Yesung struggled trying to remove Ryeowook who was literally clinging to him. "Look I'm only going to be gone for a week! You'll be fine!" Ryeowook shook his head into his Chest. "No I won't! You're leaving me alone!" Managing to finally peel Ryeowook off him Yesung stood holding his shoulders at arms length. He looked into his eyes "now you're just being silly, look!" He gestured to behind Ryeowook who begrudgingly turned round. Behind him all the members were stood to say good bye. "See, everyone's here! You'll hardly be…" Ryeowook cut him of "at night hyung! I can't sleep without you in the room! And the news said there was storms coming! What if there's a storm or it's really windy or I have a bad dream!" Ryeowook's voice sounded close to pleading now. Yesung shook his head, "oh common now Wookie! You sound like a child! It will only be a week! I have to visit my parents and then I will be back! No one has schedules so you're going to have lots of fun, you wont even miss me!" Ryeowook went to protest again but Yesung shook his finger at him, signalling him to be quiet. With that Leeteuk came up behind Ryeowook putting his hands on his shoulders and steering him off. Ryeowook lowered his head and allowed himself to be lead off to the side, resting his head onto Leeteuk as he stroked his hair. Yesung smiled and waved to everybody, "right well I'm off then!" He turned around, picked up his bag and headed to the door, followed by shouts of _good luck! Safe journey! _And what he could probably guess was Ryeowook whining some more. The door closed behind him as he headed towards the taxi waiting for him.

"How about some ice cream Wookie?" Looking up Ryeowook met Shindong's eyes as he peered at him. "I've got your favourite! Some nice raspberry!" Ryeowook gave a feeble smile as Shindong walked off into the kitchen. He and Leeteuk sat down and were soon joined by Sungmin. He placed his arm around Ryeowook, "still scared of storms huh?". Ryeowook cringed as he could feel the other members turn to pay attention to their conversation. He could here Yesung's parting words in his head, he didn't want to seem like a child but he had always been petrified of storms. The dark had always scared him a little, but coupling that with the loud noises and the flashing lights completely terrified him. Since moving into the SM apartment Yesung as his roommate had helped comfort him whenever there was a storm or it was particularly windy. Usually he simply let him sleep in his bed. And now with his comforter gone he really wasn't in the mood for ridicule." I know! Why don't I lend you piggy for when you're feeling scared?" Sungmin said grinning. Ryeowook smiled but shook his head, the piggy in question was one of Sungmin's stuffed toys. A 4 foot pink pig that, if Ryeowook was completely honest, scared him just as much. "I could always sing you a Chinese lullaby!" Hangen's head popped next his. "I've got magic hands," Eunhyuk said popping up on the other side, flexing his fingers. "I could always give you a nice massage!" Ryeowook went to thank them but was cut off by Shindong who appeared with a bowl of ice cream, giving it to Ryeowook he said "no no, what he needs is comfort food!" Behind him Kangin scoffed, "what he needs is a few beers!" At this Siwon added in, "being drunk would just make it worse! Maybe a night light?" He was immediately shoved in the shoulder by Donghae, "don't be mean hyung! A blind fold and ear plugs is what you want!" Siwon went to protest when Heechul put a hand on his shoulder, "what you want is to really tire yourself out before bed! Then you'll just sleep right through it!" Ryeowook choked on a bit of his ice cream, whilst being patted on the back he saw Heechul wink at him before Kibum chipped in, "ooh that's an idea! You could always train with me and Siwon hyung before bed!" That invoked sniggers from some of the other members. Siwon was known for his vigorous exercises and even Ryeowook himself knew he wouldn't last five minutes. "How about you play your piano when it gets scary?" Kyuhyun said with one of his warm smiles. "And wake everybody up! I think not" scoffed Leeteuk. Ryeowook wanted to end the conversation but getting a word in edge ways was difficult as the ideas got more and more absurd. Finally, after some very silly suggestions from Donghae like standing out in the storm naked to face his fear, Kangin remembered his film was about to start on TV and everyone was quiet and paying attention to the TV. At about five minutes in Sungmin realised it was going to be a horror and went to get Piggy, so Siwon sat in his place next to Ryeowook on the sofa. He leant towards Ryeowook and whispered into his ear, "I saw this one in the cinema with him. It's really rubbish I have no idea why he likes it so much!" Ryeowook nodded and giggled behind a pillow, meanwhile the pair were being watched like a hawk by Leeteuk on the other end of the sofa.

As the clock hit 1:30 the film ended. In the end only a few members where awake. Kangin, who didn't know which he enjoyed most the film or the fact that Leeteuk had been so scared he practically crawled onto his lap and later fell asleep there, looked down onto his sleeping leader he smiled but dropped it quickly once he noticed Siwon, Heechul, Donghae. Hangen and Sungmin were still awake. He turned slightly to talk to Heechul but as he did Leeteuk stirred on his lap. Sliding his elbow out from under his head he accidently managed to elbow his pillow in the crotch, this caused Kangin to give a muffled yelp and given his sleepy state Leeteuk didn't manage to move in time to avoid Kangin's innate reaction of cupping himself and lifting his knees sharply for protection. For a few moments they were both incapacitated on the floor, Kangin for a bruised manhood and Leeteuk for being bounced on his knees only to hit the hard wooden floor afterwards. After managing to regain a sense of himself Leeteuk sat up, looking around he met Sungmin's eyes, they were wide and in the way he nudged his head it was evident he wanted Leeteuk to see something. Following the direction of his head nudges Leeteuk's eyes fell onto a pair sitting on the sofa, entwined. His eyes grew large as he noticed it was Ryeowook in Siwon's arms. With his head on Siwon's chest and his legs over his lap Ryeowook really did look at peace. Siwon sat absent minded with his arms around him, stroking his hair and massaging circles on his back. Feeling eyes on him Siwon looked up from his day dream and met Leeteuk's eyes, he smiled. Leeteuk tried to relax his gaze so his anger didn't seem so evident. All the while angry thoughts circulating in his head, _bloody cheek! You strip the innocence from my magnae and then smile at me! You just wait, I'll get the evidence I need and then break whatever spell you have over that boy!_ He darted a look at Sungmin, showing his anger. Sungmin nodded in return .One thing that neither of them noticed was that there was another pair of eyes glaring at the pair. Having seen enough Heechul got up from the arm chair he shared with the sleeping Eunhyuk and walked to the stairs. Leeteuk saw him go but thought nothing of it, looking down Kangin was still lying on the floor next to him, he shook his head and pushed his shoulders. "Quit milking it Kangin-ah! I didn't hit you _that _hard!" Kangin gave him an indignant look which Leeteuk ignored. "Common help me get the Dongsaengs into bed!" He got up and walked over to Donghae who was asleep on the floor with his head resting on the arm chairs arm, next to him Eunhyuk was already stirring with the loss of Heechul next to him. As he kneeled to wake the younger boy up he could hear Siwon's soft whispers to Ryeowook. Then the familiar sound of Ryeowook's muffled moans as he started to wake. Leeteuk stood up and risked a glance in their direction. Ryeowook was awake and looking up at Siwon, who still had his arms around him and was smiling softly. "Hyung? The film ended?" Ryeowook whispered in his delicate, sleepy voice. His doe like eyes still looking into Siwon's. Leeteuk tutted to himself, _Wookie you really don't know how sexy you can be sometimes do you! With your innocence and naivety is dangerous. Don't worry, I will protect you!_ He turned to help Donghae up as Siwon turned to him with a worried look on his face. "Hyung, I have a problem." Leeteuk turned to him, "what Siwon-ah?" He was annoyed and was failing to hide it. Siwon was taken aback for a moment by his tone of voice. "Oh well, it's just its very late so… so I might have problems getting back." Leeteuk noticed how Siwon was beginning to look panicked. His face softened, he may be annoyed at Siwon but he was still under his care. He put a hand on Siwon's arm and went to comfort him but Ryeowook got there first, coming up behind him he stood in front of the two older boys. "Oh don't worry about that hyung! You can stay the night!" A big grin spread over his face, Siwon only blinked. Ryeowook shifted his gaze to Leeteuk, looking for confirmation, "wait a minute there Wookie! Where's he going to…" Ryeowook cut him off, still grinning. "He can stay in Yesung's bed! It is free after all! And then he doesn't have to worry about getting a taxi back. It's not a good idea, him being an idol and all." Leeteuk went to protest before Kangin joined them, supporting a dozy Kyuhyun. "Good thinking Wookie. Hope you don't mind Yesung's smelly bed!" He chuckled as he and Kyuhyun walked past Siwon. Leeteuk wanted greatly to disagree, to tell him he had to go home right now. He couldn't leave Ryeowook and Siwon alone! What had happened in the bath house was bad enough but here he could stop it! "Wait Wookie!" They both turned to look at him. "I thought you were sleeping in my room tonight? Just in case there's a storm and…" "No no hyung that's fine. I'll make sure he sleeps okay" Siwon butted in. Giving Leeteuk what he considered a friendly smile but what Leeteuk only read as seedy. He was too late, Ryeowook was already leading Siwon out by the hand. They took to the stairs, chatting and laughing playfully like they always had, but the look in Siwon's eye's made Leeteuk uncomfortable. Sungmin came up behind him "Hyung! Can't you do something?!" He whispered. "If I protest now then what does it look like?! The others would guess something's wrong!" He whispered back, his eyes still watching the two boys climb the stairs. "Then why don't we just tell everyone?" Sungmin hissed. Leeteuk turned to look at him, he sighed. "Then what if we're wrong? That would embarrass Wookie and he would never forgive us. We just need to wait and collect the evidence." Turning again to watch them until they were out of view. Ryeowook was so engrossed in eagerly chatting to Siwon that he didn't notice Heechul standing in the door way to his own room, with eyes of fire. He was happy, he had a new roommate for the night, and at least for one night the storms wouldn't be a problem. Heechul watched the sight in front of him. A cheerful Ryeowook leading Siwon into his room by the hand. He clenched his fists, he felt the hot rods of jealousy. He hadn't felt them for a long time, not since he had had to watch his first lover lead away from him by the same man. He turned and walked into his room, slamming the door behind him.

The next morning Heechul sat with his head bent over a coffee, Sungmin prattling in his left ear. The light filtered through the net curtain in the dinning room and was casting rays over Heechul's face. He was moody, everyone could sense the aura about him. Sungmin sighed and gave up trying to talk to him, as several of his questions went unanswered. Donghae and Eunhyuk left the kitchen saying they wanted to play a computer game, they shuffled part Heechul, throwing curious glances his way as they left, leaving only Heechul, Sungmin and Leeteuk in the kitchen. Heechul took a sip of his coffee, grimacing as he realised it had long gone cold. He stood up to get a refill as Siwon walked in to the kitchen wearing some of Hangen's pyjamas and smiling at the men assembled in the kitchen. All three members stared at him, with varying degrees of subtlety. Evidently it was too early in the morning as Siwon didn't notice. He nodded to Heechul and filled his mug and his own with coffee. "Where's Ryeowook?" Heechul tried to sound as nonchalant as possible. Siwon gave a chuckle that made Heechul want to punch him, glaring at the back of his head he fought the temptation. Siwon was after all his good friend. "Knocked out cold when I left him, he really likes to chat! I don't see how Yesung gets a wink of sleep!" He took a sip of his coffee and looked at Heechul, "you okay hyung? You look tired. Did his voice carry into your room too?" "Why? What was there to hear Siwon-sshi?" Both Siwon and Heechul looked at Leeteuk, shocked by his sudden interruption and the bitter tone of his voice. Siwon saw both Leeteuk and Sungmin glaring at him and felt uneasy. "Hyung? What do you mean?" "What do you think I mean!?" Leeteuk snapped back, raising his voice slightly. Siwon just shook his head in confusion at being shouted at so early in the morning. "Don't act coy, you…" He stopped as soon as he saw Ryeowook had entered the kitchen. He stood there in the door way, wearing one of Kangin's old t-shirts. It was baggy on him and came down to just under his boxers, giving the impression he wasn't wearing any. His legs bare to his thighs, the neck line large enough to slip down over one of his shoulders, his creamy skin showing as his feet fidgeted on the cold stone floor. The flour men stared at him as he rubbed his eyes sleepily, his cheeks flushed from the warmth of his bed and his hair a mess, he looked around. "Why were you shouting?" Ryeowook asked, almost whispering with a voice that was not yet used. The other three looked at Leeteuk who seemed unable to answer for a moment. He shook his head and smiled, "I wasn't Wookie! We were just talking." Siwon looked confused but received a glare from Sungmin that told him to keep quiet. He turned back to watch Ryeowook as he shuffled near to them and mumbled "good." Leeteuk and Sungmin went to sit on stools near one of the kitchen surfaces, Leeteuk still shooting glances at Ryeowook as he prepared some cereal for Sungmin. Heechul returned to his spot at the dining room table, also watching Ryeowook as he poked his head into the fridge. Siwon stayed resting against the kitchen counter, looking into his coffee. Well he didn't want to stare! He looked up as he heard the patter of Ryeowook's bare feet pass him. He turned to see Ryeowook set down a milk carton next to him and raise himself onto tiptoes, as he watched Ryeowook was reaching desperately for something in the top shelf. Siwon could hear him muttering to himself as he stretched every ligament in his body even lifting himself with one hand on the counter, the other even his fingers stretched to try and add length. Siwon chuckled as he watched the younger boy struggle for a few moments and then moved behind him, pressing his chest into the younger boys back he also reached up into the cupboard. His arm reaching much further then Ryeowook's he closed his fingers around a mug. Bringing it from the shelf and placing it into Ryeowook's out stretched hand. Still pressed into him he chuckled, "this what you were wanting Wookie?" Ryeowook replied with a giggle and as Siwon moved away and he poured himself some milk.

Heechul could only watch, amazed and outraged by what he saw. He watched as Siwon moved closer to Ryeowook, closing the gap between them he saw it as if it was in slow motion. Ryeowook half naked and Siwon pressed up against him. His fist clenched his mug as he heard Ryeowook's giggle, his knuckles white as he applied more and more pressure and his eyes clearly showed his anger, his jealousy and his flash of hatred towards both of them. Scenes from his break up with Hangen replaying in his mind as he watched Siwon's flirtatious smile and heard his soft voice. He clenched his teeth. Luckily none of this was seen by either Leeteuk or Sungmin, they were also fixated in the pair in front of them. Ryeowook took a long gulp of milk as Siwon watched him over his coffee mug, his eyes travelling down Ryeowook's neck and to his bare shoulder. Ryeowook drank the whole glass in one go, as he usually did, and looked at Siwon with a childish grin. "Hyung, can you help me today?" Siwon smiled and moved towards him, he placed his hand on his chin and rubbed of Ryeowook's milk moustache with his thumb. "With what you asked me last night?" Siwon replied still smiling down at him. Ryeowook nodded and put his milk glass on the counter. He moved past Siwon and left the kitchen. Not turning to watch him Siwon finished his coffee and followed. As soon as they had both left the kitchen Leeteuk and Sungmin burst into fevering whispered conversation. "Hyung we have to do something!" Sungmin half whispered half squealed. Leeteuk nodded and they put their heads together to plan. Heechul hadn't heard any of this, he still sat, staring at where they had been stood. _What was he doing? Flaunting it in my face?! Is this how are "eternal magnae" acts, innocent until he has you wrapped around his fingers and then… _Heechul didn't want to think about the rest. He finally let go of his cup and walked to the fridge. He opened it and took out a six pack of beers, he knew Leeteuk was watching him questionably but he didn't care. He needed to get drunk to work out what the hell was going on.

Heechul swatted a fly in his arm, he hit it harder then he meant and he knew it should hurt, but the alcohol was having a numbing effect. He emptied his fifth bottle, sighed and set it down. The wind lightly blew his hair, he was sat in their back garden. It was only a few square feet of grass, walled in with a barbeque in one corner. He reached for the sixth beer when he heard a voice behind him "Heechul?" He turned around and saw Hangen, his face showing a look of concern. He didn't acknowledge him, turned around and opened another beer. He took a swig as Hangen moved to stand in front of him. "Hyung, why are you drinking? Its only 10:30." Heechul looked up, "ya! Why can't I drink now?!" Hangen winced at being shouted at, but Heechul didn't care. He was one of the last people he wanted to see. Hangen kneeled down in front of him but Heechul averted his eyes. He took another swig. "Heechul, what's upset you?" Heechul looked up, "what do you mean? Nothing has upset me!" Hangen smirked and looked at the empty bottles around him. "No? Well then you wont mind me joining you…" He went to sit down but Heechul raised his hand, "Hangen-ah, I'd rather be alone." He looked down as the bottle in his hands. "I knew it," Hangen sighed and sat in front of him. "It's him isn't it? This mystery man that's got you acting strangely." Heechul looked up in shock, how did he know that?! "Wont you tell me who he is? I'm curious. Plus, well no one should hurt you like this." Heechul gave a smirk, "Oh really? That's rich coming from you!" He looked away and took another swig. "What do you mean by that hyung?" Hangen asked but Heechul ignored him, still looking at the wall to his left. "Oh I get it," Hangen leant back on his hands, "so he cheated on you huh?" Heechul turned to glare at Hangen. "Not everyone is like you Geng." He spat back. He instantly regretted it. He had promised to everyone that he wouldn't let what had happened become an issue again, but what annoyed Heechul was that Hangen had hit the spot, exactly. Hangen sighed, "your right Heechul. Most people would have found a different way to deal with their problems." He moved towards Heechul and took the bottle from his hand. "Don't think I don't regret it" He looked into Heechul's eyes with a look of sincerity. "Geng I.." Heechul went to reply before he heard shouting from inside. His head spun round as he definitely heard Ryeowook's voice. He went to get up but stumbled. Hangen was quickly to his side and helped him to his feet. They walked through the doors into the dining room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leeteuk watched Heechul go with the six pack of beers, his brow furrowed, it was a little too early, even for Kangin. He shrugged and turned back to Sungmin. "Maybe we had enough evidence from the start Minnie-ah, I worry he's taking advantage…" He let his voice trail off as Shindong entered the kitchen, he walked over to the fridge and took out a can of coke, sitting down at the dining table to drink it. Leeteuk looked at Sungmin and beckoned him to follow. They walked silently up the stairs and as they came to Ryeowook's room they paused, voices could be heard through the door. Sungmin took a step forward and placed his head near the door, Leeteuk looked around and did the same.

"Hyung," they heard Ryeowook's voice, "is this going to hurt much?"

They heard a chuckle that was definitely Siwon, "don't worry Wookie, I'll be gentle". Sungmin's eyes grew in horror as he guessed what was going on.

"Usually you'd stretch it but, by the looks of it you'll be okay. You ready?" They didn't hear a reply so they guess Ryeowook had nodded. "Okay well try and relax okay…?" Leeteuk sprung back in shock, he stood in stone still before he heard Ryeowook's muffled cry of pain. He leapt for the door knob. Before the door was fully opened he was shouting "GET AWAY FROM HIM YOU BEAST!" He barged into the room, Sungmin right behind him. What he saw in the room was not what he expected. It wasn't Ryeowook lying helpless on the bed about to be ravished buy a greedy Siwon but instead the younger boy was sitting on the chair near his desk, fully clothed and in complete shock. Next to his head was Siwon, also clothed and in complete shock. In his hand was Ryeowook's ear and the other was his signature bar and chain earring. Leeteuk stood in the door way with a face similar of that of the other boys. Behind him Sungmin gulped. Leeteuk turned and left the room, but Siwon had had enough of this strange behaviour. He put Ryeowook's earing back onto the desk and followed Leeteuk, behind him went Sungmin and then a totally bemused Ryeowook. Leeteuk reached the kitchen before Siwon grabbed his shoulder and spun him round. He looked very angry, "YA! What is with all this crazy behaviour! First you have a go at me this morning over nothing! You glare at me all the time since last night, and now this!! What exactly is it I've done!?" Sungmin and Ryeowook ran into the kitchen, they had sped up when they heard the shouting. The shouting had also drawn Kyuhyun, Kangin and Eunhyuk from the living room, Shindong who had already been sat at the table and just watched, confused. Leeteuk tried to remain calm, "it's nothing Siwon-ah. Just a miss understanding." "Bull shit!" Siwon shouted making Ryeowook squeal in shock. "It's got something to do with Ryeowook as well hasn't it! Tell me what your dam problem is!" At this Kangin stepped in, he put an arm front of Leeteuk and glared at Siwon, "don't talk to him like that." Siwon wasn't in the least bit scared in fact this seemed to fuel his anger. "Tell me what it is now or I swear to God I will get it out of you, even with your boyfriend here!" Kangin took a step forward but Leeteuk stopped him with a gentle hand on the shoulder. This sudden movement towards a fight had panicked Ryeowook, he ran forward to Siwon's side. "Fine you wanna know!?" Leeteuk replied, getting more angry. "I thought you were fucking Ryeowook! In fact I'm not totally sure you aren't!" He glared back at Siwon who stood in shock. In fact the whole room had gone quiet in shock before both Siwon and Ryeowook replied in unison, "WHAT?!" "Hyung your mad!" Ryeowook shouted. Heechul had run in through the back doors, supported by Hangen. He looked completely taken aback by what he had just heard. Their answer seemed to have ebbed away at Leeteuk anger, he had half expected a confession. "What in the hell gave you that idea?!" Siwon asked still shocked. Leeteuk looked at Sungmin, who's eyes darted to Ryeowook before looking back at Leeteuk and biting his bottom lip. "Well Ryeowook he… he… in the hotel he… he said your name in a wet dream!" The reaction to Leeteuk's words were immediate. Ryeowook gave a little scream as his hands flew to his mouth, Siwon's mouth flew open, Eunhyuk gasped and Shindong spat out the mouthful of coke he had just taken. Heechul stumbled further into the room and Ryeowook began shaking his head, manically. "N-n-no!" he half shouted half screamed. Leeteuk turned to him with an apologetic face. "Wookie both me and Sungmin-ah heard you!" He went to put a hand on Ryeowook's shoulder but he pushed it away. "Y-your wrong! You heard wrong!" He stepped back from Siwon still shaking his head. Before any of them knew what happened Heechul had swept into the room, he moved past Leeteuk and grabbed Ryeowook's hand, pulling him out of the kitchen. The bystanders still gawping after them as they left. Leeteuk looked at Siwon, not knowing what to say.

Heechul pushed the door to his room open and dragged Ryeowook inside. He turned to slam it, Ryeowook stood behind him with a look of terror on his face. "Heechul I didn't…" but before he could say anything else Heechul was walking towards him, swaying slightly. He roughly took his chin into his hand and titled his head up to look at him, "where did he touch you?" Heechul growled. Ryeowook could smell the alcohol on him and shook his head, "no… it's not like that!" He looked into Heechul's eyes trying to make him understand but all he saw in return was anger. He tried to take a step backwards but Heechul grabbed his shirt and pulled him forwards, "don't lie. Is this the real you? You wrap your hyungs round your finger and then…" He laughed bitterly. "No…" Ryeowook tried to whisper but Heechul wasn't finished. "WHERE DID HE TOUCH YOU?!" Ryeowook jumped as he shouted at him, he tried to move backwards again but Heechul kept his firm grip on his shirt. He pushed him against the wall and began pulling at it. He tore off the buttons as Ryeowook tried desperately to fight of his hands and cover himself. Heechul grabbed his wrists with on hand and pinned them to the wall above his head. With his free hand he continued to tear at Ryeowook's shirt until it opened to show Ryeowook's bare chest, completely free of an incriminating marks. But this didn't seem to satisfy Heechul, he moved closer, pressing his body into Ryeowook's and buried his head into his neck, hungrily kissing him. He heard Ryeowook whimper as he struggled more but Heechul didn't seem to care. He let his free hand travel down to Ryeowook's belt as he roughly started to undo it, continuing to his zipper. He moved his lips up Ryeowook's neck, kissing his jaw line and then up to his ear. That's when he tasted it, salt. He quickly opened his eyes and stopped his roaming hand. He leant back to look at Ryeowook's face. The younger boy had turned his head away from him, his eyes closed and his face contorted, tears running down his cheeks. Heechul quickly let go of his wrists and sprang back. As he did so Ryeowook slid down the wall and sat crumpled on the floor, still crying and trying to cover himself with his shirt. Heechul looked down at him in horror, his hands shaking as he himself fell to the floor. His knees hit the floor fist and then his hands. He stayed head bent for what seemed like hours. He finally looked up to see Ryeowook sat in front of him, looking directly at him with his eyes red from crying. Heechul went to talk but only a crocking sound came past his lips. He placed his face into his hands, Ryeowook still looking at him. "Do you believe me now?" Ryeowook whispered. Heechul looked up at him, he felt a pang of guilt, he felt ashamed. "Rye…" he whispered as he moved closer, Ryeowook was no longer looking at him but at the floor. "I… I-I'm so sorry." As he got closer he outstretched his arm, Ryeowook flinched as he went to touch him, Heechul recoiled his hand immediately The sick, dark feeling if regret and shame growing in his stomach. He had hurt something so pure, abused someone who trusted him. Then an awful thought struck him, _what would have happened if I hadn't realised? Would I have… raped him?_ He fell back in shock, sat dumbstruck in the floor he pulled his knees up and buried his face. "What have I done… I'm sorry I was just…" He stopped as he felt Ryeowook move to his side. He placed his delicate hand onto Heechul's arm and another onto his head, slowly working his fingers through his soft black hair. They sat for a minute in complete silence, Heechul's face hidden and Ryeowook just looking down in him. Slowly Heechul raised his head, he sought Ryeowook's eyes, a look of complete misery within his own. As if just from the look Ryeowook understood, he placed his hand onto Heechul's cheek. Heechul closed his eyes with the contact, his heat seemed to calm. "I'm sorry.." he whispered again, with his eyes still closed. "I know," Ryeowook murmured to him. Heechul opened his eyes again and stared into Ryeowook's, almost making sure he meant it. He slid backwards and lied down, his head resting on Ryeowook's lap. The younger boy just continued to look down on him, stroking his hair. Finally after a few minutes of silence Ryeowook lifted Heechul's chin so he was looking at him, "why didn't you believe me hyung?" Heechul could see the hurt in his eyes, he reached up his own hand to cup Ryeowook's cheek, "because I was a jealous fool, once burnt twice shy…" he left his arm fall back to his side and looked away. Ryeowook nodded as he understood. They sat again in silence, both understanding that things had become to get serious.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was weird" Kangin turned round to look at Leeteuk. The older boy nodded in agreement, why had Heechul got himself involved? Siwon threw another angry look at Leeteuk before getting his phone out of his pocket. He began to walk away "Mr Kim! Come and pick me up straight away please!" and with that he had left the kitchen. Sungmin moved to Leeteuk side, "maybe we had got it wrong?" Leeteuk looked down at the younger boy, who returned his look of concern. He sighed and out his face in his hands, Kangin seeing the object of his affections so concerned put a conforting arm around his shoulders. "Don't worry Teukie hyung, he can't be angry at you for very long. You are his umma after all." Leeteuk tried to smile but he still had a nagging feeling that something was not right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Hangen still stood by the door way, the shock of Heechul's quick movements just sinking in. He had been there leaning on him one minute and then gone. Quickly moving with ease to rescue Ryeowook. He didn't fully understand the significance of his gut feeling, but he knew something was up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyuhyun paused at the base of the stairs, he heard Heechul's door slam. He scratched his head in confusion and sat down on the end step. He was annoyed. Heechul had done what he wanted to do, but why? He would have been better to get the truth out of Ryeowook, to comfort him. He clenched his fists, unable to understand Heechul's sudden interest in Ryeowook, who he had been interested in this whole time!

~~~~~~ END ~~~~~~

Omo~ Things are starting to unravel! I think Kyuhyun's confession at the end is a bit of a suprise... not to sure how thats going to turn out! The next chapter is partly done, it will be up soon x


	2. Chapter 2

**Rating - M**

**Pairing -** HeeWook & finally some KangTeuk!

**Disclaimer -** The only interesting things I own are a rail card and some Rebox Classics - SM Entertainment? Yeah noooo

**A/N - **This chapter was written on very little sleep, I think it kinda suffered :(

**Chapter 2**

"Oh common Teukie! It'll be fun I promise!" Kangin was stood outside of Leeteuk and Sungmin's room. He was leaning on the door, trying to persuade Leeteuk to come out. "Look you said you'd go with me when we have some free time, and for once we do!" It was 10:30 on the first day they had free in a month. All the members had made plans for this special day. Eunhyuk and Donghae had rented bikes and were going on a trip into the forests. Sungmin and Kyuhyun were of visiting a orphanage they had once joined a project to help so they could visit the children, Yesung had wanted to go along. Kibum and Shindong had gone to visit their families that lived close enough and Hangen had gone with the manager for a meeting. Leaving only Ryeowook, Leeteuk, Heechul and Kangin in the flat. Ryeowook had decided he would dedicate this free day to cleaning the apartment which had got very dirty during their busy time. And Heechul wanted only to relax with a good book. Ryeowook walked out of his and Yesung's room, he headed for the bathroom but saw Kangin on the way. "Er hyung… what are you doing?" Kangin spun round and saw his dongsaeng. "Oh Wookie," he sighed "you gave me a shock! Me? Oh well I'm just trying to get Leeteuk hyung out of his room so he can fulfil a promise he made to me!" Ryeowook rose an eyebrow. Thinking he probably didn't want to know what this promise was. "Where's Minnie hyung?" He asked trying to change the subject. Kangin turned from him and banged on Leeteuk's door again. "I think he's out with Kyuhyun – LEETEUK!" Ryeowook winced at the loud noise. "What about Kibum-ah?" He asked, "He's out too, I think everyone is, apart from us!" he shouted at the door. "Oh and Heechul hyung is in his room I think". Ryeowook looked at his door, "Oh, wait what is it Leeteuk hyung promised you?" He asked, finally the curiosity getting the better of him. "He said he'd come to the fair with me" Kangin mumbled, his cheeks flushing slightly. "Ooh," Ryeowook sniggered. "Like a date?" Kangin swung round to look at him, he raised a finger to point at him and was about to have a go before Leeteuk finally opened his door. He was dressed, had his coat on and his bag in his hand. He looked at Kangin who turned round to him, trying to hide he was ever going to shout at his precious Ryeowook. "Fine Kangin-ah! But only because I worry you will break my door down if I don't!" he turned and saw Ryeowook. "Ah Wookie!" He said smiling. The problems of a month ago had been dropped. The members still speculated on who Ryeowook was dreaming about, but it was universally accepted that nothing would happen about it because Leeteuk and Sungmin would surely kill who ever tried to touch him. "Morning hyung" Ryeowook said smiling, his eyes shifting between the two, _they do make a good couple _he sniggered to himself. Ignoring what Ryeowook was insinuating with his glances Leeteuk asked "are you going to be okay on your own Wookie?" Ryeowook went to answer but was cut off by Kangin, "stop worrying. He won't be on his own, Heechul's here". Ryeowook nodded, "yeah exactly hyungs…" he stopped as it dawned on him. His eyes widened as he realised it would just be him and Heechul, alone all day. He panicked at the thought. He turned to Leeteuk who was looking at him questionably. "Er actually hyung, I wanted to spend some time with you today!" Leeteuk smiled at this, "really?!" Kangin looked furious. "Yeah! Well you know we said we we're going to have a go at cooking that fish dish, and… and" he was running out of ideas to try and make Leeteuk stay, "well you haven't cleaned my ears in a while!" He cringed as he said it, _that sounded stupid! _He still tried to smile as he looked at Leeteuk's shocked face. "Awh Wookie I…" he looked back at Kangin whore wore a face pretty difficult to explain. He looked like he was trying to fight the urge to throw Ryeowook over the banister and down the stairs. "guess I should go with Kangin-ah, I did promise him. But hey why don't you come with us?!" He threw a look at Kangin who tried to smile but it just looked more like baring his teeth. Ryeowook shook his head, "I don't like the fair hyung" He tried to use his cutest voice in a hope of persuading Leeteuk not to leave him. He looked up at him with big doe like eyes. "Oh well…" it seemed to be working "how about we go somewhere else?" He turned again to Kangin, but he was having none of it. He grabbed Leeteuk's wrist and pulled him past Ryeowook towards the stairs. "Not on your life, I've spent far too long organising this!" And with that both he and Leeteuk were heading for the front door. "Sorry Wookie!" He heard Leeteuk shout back and they were gone through the front door. Ryeowook sighed and lent his back on the wall. This was going to be a problem. He and Heechul hadn't had any alone time for a whole month and Ryeowook felt a knot of nervousness in his stomach when he thought about how Heechul would probably want to spend this time. He suddenly had an idea. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and pressed a few buttons. Putting it to his ear he heard the dialling tone and then "Hello?" Sungmin's cheerful voice on the other end. Ryeowook smiled, "Ah hyung, it's me Ryeowook." There was the sound of children laughing on the other end, and then he could hear the muffled tone of Yesung's voice. "Ah Wookie! What's wrong are you okay?" Ryeowook's smile grew, "yes of course I'm fine, I was just wandering when you were getting back? I'm on my own you see and well, we haven't done anything together in a while!" He canst a glance over to Heechul's room. There was a pause on the other end. "Oh well, thing is Wookie I'm busy all of today and well… I'm sorry I can't" Ryeowook tried to hide his sigh. He put on a cheerful voice and replied "oh well don't worry about it! I'll just make sure to get some cleaning done! Hope you have fun!" He heard Sungmin's goodbye and closed his phone. He took a deep breath and headed for Heechul's room.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heechul gave a sigh and closed his book. There was no way he could concentrate on reading with all that shouting going on. Kangin really was so crass when it came to Leeteuk. He put his book down and walked over to his door. He stopped just short of it when he heard Ryeowook's voice, _oh he's still here? I thought he went out with Sungmin-sshi. _"Don't worry he won't be on his own, Heechul's here" Heechul looked up when he heard mention of his own name. _So it's just me and him today huh? _He smirked but it soon fell when he heard what Ryeowook was saying next. _Is he pleading Leeteuk to stay?_ He heard the door slam behind them and went to walk out and confront him before he heard the beeping of his phone. He leant in to listen again, "I was just wandering when you were getting back? I'm on my own you see…" Heechul walked back to his bed, thoroughly annoyed. _If you didn't want to spend time with me you should have just said ._He grabbed his book and stared at a page until a thought struck him, _oh so that's what you're worried about! You don't want me to jump you huh?_ He was deep in thought and didn't notice the Ryeowook had stuck his head around the door, he saw he was still looking at his book so he walked in. He was dressed in his usual house clothes. Plain grey sweats and a white flannel t-shirt that used to be Kangin's, the sleeves were too long and it did hang off him but he always wore it. His movements were quiet and Heechul only noticed him once he was stood next to his bed. He looked up and saw Ryeowook looking timid. The knot in his stomach was tightening as Heechul looked up from his book and stared at him. His skin tingled as he considered how close he was, his eyes travelled along the older boys body as he lay on his bed, his navel showing in-between his low fitting jeans and his top that had ridden up. His hair in his usual high pony tail, but messy from being asleep. He gulped subconsciously as his mind raced with images of Heechul pulling him down onto the bed and… he snapped out of it when Heechul said his name. "Rye..?" He asked again, looking at him questionably. "Ah yeah hyung?" Ryeowook looked at him as he turned to look at his book again. Ryeowook watched his lips as he said "I'd like to have a bath, can you tell me once you've cleaned it?" Ryeowook was already nodding before he had even processed what he had said, still transfixed with the other boys lips. He shook his head slightly as he processed what he had said, "oh right… yeah okay, er hung?" Heechul looked up but Ryeowook looked away, "never mind". He walked off towards the door feeling, what was it? Disappointment? His shoulder dropped as he left the room. Heechul watched him go slightly confused at his reaction.

Ryeowook turned the tap off as the bottom of the bath was now full of water. He rolled up his sleeves and began scrubbing the side of the bath with a sponge, a little rougher than usual. _Well what did you want to happen!?_ As soon as he asked himself his mind filled with images of Heechul kissing him, his naked body and… he shook his head. _This is pointless! It's not as if he's interested anyway! _He began scrubbing harder, letting his anger out. He over reached slightly and slipped on the wet surface. His chest fell into the small of water as he let out a small scream. He pulled himself out of the water and looked down, he was completely soaked. He sat back, threw his sponge away and ran his hands through his hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As soon as Ryeowook left Heechul threw down his book. _He shouldn't walk around looking so venerable and sexy if he doesn't want people to jump him! _He turned to look at the door where he had left, his eyebrows furrowed. What was that look on his face before he left? _He looked almost, disappointed? _Heechul scoffed at himself. That boy was far too naive and innocent to want anything to happen. He sighed, _I hate the feeling that I'm always pushing stuff on him, it would be nice if he kissed me for once, if he took my clothes off or… _He felt his temperature rise as his imagination played him images for Ryeowook moving closer to kiss him, his milky, delicate hands travelling down his body, a smile on his lips eager to please him. He was pulled from his day dream by a scream from the bathroom. Without any hesitation he turned and ran for the door. Once in the corridor he quickly arrived at the door to the bathroom. He slid it open and took a step inside. His eyes scanned the room, he didn't see anything but suddenly his eye caught movement on the floor. He looked down to see Ryeowook sat, legs sprawled on the floor. He looked up at him with his big, shiny brown eyes while Heechul took in all of his appearance. He was soaked, the whole front of his white t-shirt clung to his delicate frame. The contours of his collar bone and chest perfectly outlined. The colour of his skin visible through the now see-through material. He swallowed as he took in the whole of this mouth watering sight. _I can control myself _he muttered under his breath as he moved to empty the bath. He removed the shower attachment from where it sat above the taps and attached it to the wall still fully conscious that behind him sat a very wet, very sexy looking Ryeowook. He busied himself collecting his various bottles of shower products. Ryeowook watched his back, still sat on the floor. _Now he's ignoring me? _Ryeowook felt the knot of nervousness go, this time replaced with a need for attention. He blushed as an idea sprang into his head. He slowly shifted his legs and raised himself up on his knees, fully aware that Heechul was watching him out of the corner of his eye. He slowly took hold of the bottom of his t-shirt and began to pull it up his body. He felt really stupid but it seemed to be working as Heechul forgot what he was doing with his bottles and turned to look at him. Ryeowook stood up as he slipped his t-shirt over his head, as a usually modest person he would then cover his chest with his t-shirt but he remained standing with his head bent looking at the floor and threw his t-shirt into the corner of the room. Heechul watched it go and then looked back at the boy in front of him, he stood with his head bent his shoulders stiff and his fists clenched. Heechul couldn't help thinking how he seemed like an adorable child, trying to demand attention. He let a small smile play over his lips, "I need to have my shower now Ryeowook-sshi." He saw how Ryeowook grimaced at this subtle dismissal, he fought back the temptation to laugh. Blushing at his failed attempt to be sexy Ryeowook stormed off towards the door. He only took a few steps before an arm wrapped around his waist and he felt Heechul's chest press into his back. With his free arm Heechul reached forward and slid the bathroom door closed in front of them. Resting his head onto Ryeowook's shoulder he whispered into his ear, "but I might need some help washing my back". With a few swift movements he pulled down Ryeowook's trousers and boxers, fishing him out of them he left him standing naked in the middle of the room as he went to turn the water on. Unlike his usual self Ryeowook didn't try to cover himself but just stood, obediently waiting for the older boy to turn back to him. Heechul turned around and smiled at him, he beckoned him to come closer. Ryeowook took a few small steps forward as Heechul leant forward to peer at him. "That's naughty behaviour Ryeowook-sshi, telling people you were on your own. You nearly hurt my feelings" Ryeowook looked down and didn't answer, feeling embarrassed that Heechul had heard him on the phone. Heechul moved closer, still looking down at the younger boy. "Now, undress me so I can have my shower" he smirked as Ryeowook lightly nodded his head. He reached down and took the older boys hand in his own. He slipped of his silver ring from his middle finger, with it in his palm he continued to untie the bracelet around his wrist. With both of them in his hand he placed them onto the shelf behind him. He turned around and still not looking Heechul in the eyes took hold of the bottom on his t-shirt. As Heechul raised his arms and bent forward slightly he was able to pull it over his head and throw it into the corner with his own. Ryeowook paused for a moment, still not looking at his face. "And…?" Heechul prompted. Without a reply Ryeowook moved closer, taking the older boys belt he undid it and helped him remove his trousers and then his boxers. Heechul chuckled and outstretched his hand towards Ryeowook. He took a moment but then took it, feeling Heechul's cool long fingers wrap around his own he looked up as Heechul walked backwards, pulling him towards the bath, still smiling.

Ryeowook gasped as Heechul pushed his back against the cold tiles, his whole body under the stream of hot water from the shower head. Water dripped from his hair, nose and chin as he watched Heechul smirk, place a hand next to his head and lean into him. He ran a finger up the younger boys chest, running up to under his chin and lifting his head. "How are you going to make it up to me…?" He whispered. Ryeowook moved without thinking, he lifted himself off the wall to fit in-between his outstretched arms. With their chests millimetres from touching he raised his hands to rest on the taller boys shoulders, sliding his arms up as he stood on his tiptoes he lightly touched their lips. Heechul looked at his closed eyes and felt his restrain slipping. He slid an arm around the younger boys back and pulled him too him, instantly deepening their kiss. He felt Ryeowook's lip part inviting more contact. He happily obliged, excited by the usually timid boys boldness. He felt a tugging on his damp ponytail and felt Ryeowook's fingers slide his hair out of the hair band, leaving his hair to fall over his shoulders under the falling water. He pulled away slightly, breaking their kiss and opened his eyes to look at Ryeowook, he had a small smile on his lips as he whispered "I like your hair down". Heechul didn't reply, the cute act secretly driving him crazy with desire he pushed Ryeowook back against the cold tiles and immediately kissed him roughly. Ryeowook let out a soft moan as he moved closer, his thigh rubbing his already hard cock. Heechul broke the kiss again, he looked the younger boy in the eye, "and you think a kiss is going to be enough? You're going to need some sort of punishment so you won't do it again Ryeowook-sshi." Ryeowook's eyes widened at his words, a look of worry spreading through them. Heechul ignored it, a wicked grin playing on his lips as he moved closer again. He slid his left hand behind Ryeowook's head, taking a fist full of hair he tugged it, hard enough to make the boys head snap back and look him in the eyes, the corner of his mouth twitched as he saw how panicked the delicate boy looked. He again engulfed his lips in a rough kiss, his tongue forcing entry into Ryeowook's mouth. He slid his free hand down the length of Ryeowook's wet torso and roughly grabbed his crotch making him yelp in shock and break the kiss. Still staring into the big eyes below him he let his fingers circle his member, his thumb massaging the tip and applying pressure onto the slit. He saw how Ryeowook reacted, he scrunched his eyes and bit his bottom lip. He leant in to whisper "you shouldn't play with people Wookie, they might end up playing with you back". At this he tightened his grip causing Ryeowook to arch his back and push himself further into Heechul's hand. Grinning at his reaction Heechul obliged his need for motion and began to slowly move his hand. He moved forwards and leant in to blow lightly into Ryeowook's ear causing the skin on his shoulder to rise with goose bumps even under the hot water. With Heechul's hand moving only slowly Ryeowook felt tortured as his body screamed at him for release. As Heechul began to nibble the shell of his ear Ryeowook spoke for the first time, in a voice sweet and laboured, "hyung…" he pleaded, "d-d-don't tease!" Heechul chuckled and his boldness, "no longer asking me to stop huh?"He moved his face to hover over Ryeowook's, "as you wish…" he moved his hand from his hair and pushed him back against the wall, leaning in he again kissed him forcefully only this time Ryeowook immediately kissed him back. Feeling spurred on Heechul sped up the motions of his hand causing the heat in Ryeowook's body to intensify and new moans escape from his lips into the other boys mouth. Heechul felt nails dig into his shoulder as Ryeowook broke this kiss again, this time to through his head back and moan loudly. "H-Heechul…" The taller boy chuckled as he began to nibble the neck and chin in front of him, "who said you could address me so informally?" He asked in a hushed voice, he got only muffled moans in reply, "it's oppa to you…" he suddenly tightened the grip of his hand making Ryeowook yelp and then whimper, his eyes still scrunched closed. "Say it…" Heechul demanded. Watching Ryeowook's face he saw him swallow before whispering through panted breaths "o-o-oppa…" Heechul could see him blush as he addressed him as a girl. Unable to control his wolfish grin he chuckled, "well done" and with that he continued his administrations, increasing in speed and pressure until Ryeowook could take no more and came, giving a low moan and slumping against the wall, his head bowed and wet hair covering his face, his breathing heavy. Heechul ran his hand through his hair still looking intently at the boy in front of him. He sighed, "you sure are a confusing one Ryeowook-ah". At this Ryeowook raised his head, a confused look on his face. "If you didn't want to be alone with me then why..." but Ryeowook cut him off as he pushed himself away from the wall, an indignant look in his eyes. "That's not true!" He gasped as he realised he had shouted. He went to continue, just in a softer tone, "I did I was just, nervous…" He looked away as his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I'm sorry hyung." He mumbled. Heechul regained his smirk as he moved close again, looking hungrily at the boy in front of him, "hyung?" He asked, "I thought I told you…" he grabbed Ryeowook by the waist and pulled him close, "you have to call me oppa." With that he kissed Ryeowook, quickly exploring the cavern of his mouth hungrily with his tongue. Feeling Ryeowook mould into the curve if his body he placed a warm hand onto his back, running slowly down the curve of his spine and then the firm curve of his buttocks. With the water as a lubricant he quickly pushed his finger in, causing Ryeowook to moan into his mouth, and hold him tighter, but he didn't protest so Heechul quickly added another and after a few thrusts he found his pleasure spot, as his elegant fingers pushed it firmly Ryeowook gave another groan of pleasure, his cock quickly coming to life again. The pleasure became so intense Ryeowook could feel his toes curling, his mind gone blank. His only thoughts were on the warm body infront of him, dripping with water. Again Heechul found his mark, Ryeowook moaned loudly, slamming his hand against the tiled wall next to him, bending his fingers to scrape his nails along the tiles as his body bucked. He pulled his head back to look at Heechul with eyes half closed and yearning, "oppa… quickly" he gasped. Happy to oblige Heechul removed his fingers and grabbed Ryeowook's waist, again slamming him against the tiles he stepped forward and lifted his slender body, instinctively Ryeowook wrapped his legs around the older boys waist, his arms around his neck for support. One hand on the wall and another supporting Ryeowook he quickly positioned himself, unable to fight the urge any longer he quickly thrust into him, making Ryeowook cry out and tighten his grip, digging his finger nails in deeper. Giving him a moment to get used to him, Heechul withdrew nearly fully and thrust again, this time Ryeowook's yell was of definite pleasure, he saw stars as Heechul hit his spot with such force. Throwing back his head, his mouth filling with water from the shower as Heechul nibbled his wet neck. He thrust again, this time it was Heechul's turn to moan as he felt Ryeowook contract around his cock, "oh-oh my God..." he muttered into Ryeowooks neck. Not hesitating he pushed down on Ryeowook's hips, pushing himself deeper. Loosing himself completly Ryeowook screamed and pulled on Heechul's hair. Mixing pleaure with pain the only thing the older boy could do to keep his legs from buckling was lean back, gently taking hold of the side of Ryeowook's face he pulled him down to kiss. After only a few more thrusts Heechul felt the butterflies in his stomach telling him he was nearing his limit. He again plunged deeply as Ryeowook gave another cry, this time burying his face into Heechul's neck and groaning, "oppa I-Im…" Heechul didn't let him finish as he thrust again, hitting his spot with such force causing Ryeowook to come hard with a high moan, close to that of his singing voice. Hearing this tipped Heechul over the edge and he soon joined him in ecstasy. After a few minutes of heavy breathing Ryeowook went to stand on his own feet, he lowered his foot and accidently hit the tap, turning the cold water on to, full he squealed as they were both covered in freezing water.

"Kangin-ah, you can put me down now, I told you it's not that bad anyway!" The front door swung open as Kangin walked inside, supporting a rather uncomfortable looking Leeteuk on his back. He held one of his shoes in his hand, his bare foot and ankle was covered in a bag of frozen peas crudely stuck with brown tape. He begrudgingly let Leeteuk slide of his back, turning to support him as soon as his feet touched the floor. Batting his hands away Leeteuk took a few steps forward, testing his foot. He winced in pain and Kangin rushed forwards and slid his arm around him, this time Leeteuk let him steer him into the kitchen. "Manager hyung is going to kill me! We've got full schedules tomorrow!" Kangin got him to a chair in the dining room and nodded. With their days being so busy filled with TV appearances and radio recordings one member being incapacitated by a twisted ankle was really going to cause problems. He cursed, hitting his temple with his palm, "AISH! This is all my fault!" He shook his head and went to turn round until he felt Leeteuk's delicate fingers wrap around his wrist, "don't be silly Kangin-sshi," he said in a gentle voice. Kangin closed his eyes, this kind of contact was a bad idea. Leeteuk's soft side made him want him more. He swolloed as he opened his eyes and looked down at the beautiful face in front of him, Leeteuk smiled showing his perfect, pearly white teeth. "It's not your fault there was a puddle, and I'm so dam clumsy!" He let out a giggle that tore right through Kangin as he fought the temptation to jump him. He moved away hoping Leeteuk wouldn't see the struggle in his eyes. He heard the noise of tape being removed and the rustle of the bag of peas behind him, heading for the fridge he took out two cans of coke. "Do you think anyone else is in?" Leeteuk wondered out loud at the table , shrugging in response Kangin returned to the table. He sat on the seat next to the older boy and took his foot in his hand, placing it on his lap he inspected the ankle. Leeteuk sat quietly as the other boy prodded it slightly, muttering angrily about health and safety. He looked up after a few minutes, "the bruising is already coming up, I don't think you'll need to go to hospital, it should be gone in a few days." Leeteuk gave a weak smile as he rested his foot on the floor again. The pair sat in silence for a while, Leeteuk intently looking at his phone and Kangin looking awkwardly at the floor. Leeteuk gave a chuckle making Kangin look up at him, with a grin on his face he held out his phone, showing the younger boy his screen. "Like my new wallpaper?" He giggled. On the screen was a picture of him and Kangin on a ride. Leeteuk looking at the screen with a smile, leaning into Kangin who had one arm around him and the other in the air, a huge smile on his face and his eyes closed. Kangin let out one of his deep laughs, "your lucky you didn't drop your phone hyung!" Leeteuk joined in with the laughter, turning his phone to look at it again he let his smile drop slightly, a serious look coming across his face he looked up at Kangin. "Thanks for the date Kangin-sshi, I had fun." Kangin's eyes grew wide, his mouth slightly agape. "D-d-date?" He stammered. Leeteuk gave another giggled and raised himself of his chair, only lightly resting his weight on his injured ankle. He kept eye contact with the boy opposite him, "of course Kangin-ah…" He shuffled closer so he stood in front of him, still looking down into his eyes. "And, as a date…" he lowered himself onto Kangin's lap, who sat dumb struck by the sudden intent look in Leeteuk's eyes. He leant in and whispered, "we should end it properly…" and with that he placed a hand onto Kangin's cheek and quickly moved in, their lips met, Kangin released the breath he had been holding and wrapped his arm around the older boys delicate waist, pulling him further onto his lap and deepening their kiss. Shifting his weight slightly Leeteuk moved his hand to behind Kangin's head, he lifted his other arm to wrap them both around his neck. Pulling him closer he opened his lips slightly and quickly felt Kangin's tongue move to meet his own. He felt a strong hand grab his waist, lifting him slightly. Happy to comply he shifted his legs, lifting himself further so he could place one knee on each side of Kangin's lap. He lowered himself onto Kangin's crotch making the younger boy moan. He shuddered as he felt a large hand rest on his ribs, sliding up to his chest, causing friction between his t-shirt and his nipple beneath. With his hands behind the younger boys head he pulled him closer, roughly increasing the intensity of their kiss. They were so absorbed that they didn't hear the front door open, or the sound of bikes being walked into the hall way and they definitely didn't hear the gasps in the door way. However they did hear the giggling.

Leeteuk felt Kangin pause, he frowned in confusion but then he heard it too, a snigger from the door way. His eyes snapped open, looking into Kangin's he saw a slight look of panic. They both slowly tilted their heads to the side, looking towards the source of the giggles. His eyes widened as he saw Donghae stood in the door way, leaning on Eunhyuk. Both covered in mud with large grins on their faces. Seeing their shocked faces Donghae stood up straight and raised his hands, "hey now! Don't let us stop you!" And with that they turned and walked down the corridor. Leeteuk sat shock still, still staring at the spot where his two dongsaengs had been when he heard Eunhyuk cry "FINALLY!" Followed by more laughing. He turned to look back at Kangin, his face fully flushed. Kangin only looked back at him with a slightly gormless look. Raising a hand to his mouth he giggled. A smile spread across Kangin's lips as he lunged forwards.

There was a soft nock on the door, Ryeowook stirred in his sleep but it wasn't enough to wake him fully. The wind blew the curtains ever so slightly as they blocked out the evening sun. The door creaked and a ray of sunlight fell onto the pair on the bed. Stirring some more Ryeowook nuzzled his face further into the soft fabric in front of him, feeling the heat of the body under it. Kangin stood taken aback for a moment. As his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room his eyes widened as he saw the sleeping forms of Ryeowook and Heechul on the bed. Facing each other, Heechul with his arms hugging Ryeowook into his chest. They were both dressed in white flannel dressing gowns, their hair damp. He watched them for a few moments, he saw how Ryeowook stirred in his sleep some more, nuzzling his face deeper into Heechul's chest and grasping the fabric of his dressing gowns shoulders in his fists. Without saying a word or even letting his shock show on his face he turned to Heechul's desk, saw what he was looking for, took it and left just as quietly as he had come.

Kyuhyun laughed as he watched the small toddler in front of him drop the brick he had been so intent on slamming into the box next to him, he hadn't quite understood the aim of the game and for the last 3 minutes had kept trying to get the square through the circle hole. Evidently bored with this game the toddler waddled over to Kyuhyun and sat on his lap, chuckling he positioned him on his knee and bounced him lightly, to the great delight of the child. Waving his arms and screeching in enjoyment Kyuhyun grimaced as he saw strings of drool fall onto his jeans. "Ha ha ha, you'll get used to that Kyuhyun-sshi." He turned around to see the children's minder behind him, grinning at them both. Patting the child on the head she at down next to Kyuhyun and smiled at him. "Thinking of having children Kyuhyun-sshi?" She asked in a sweet voice. "Ah, yeah I guess so" Kyuhyun returned the smile and turned his attention back to the child on his knee, rivers of drool escaping his mouth as he laughed. He would like to have children one day, a nice house to maybe? _And a wife I guess…_he paused on this thought. He tried to imagine his perfect woman, something that Shindong did regularly. As if knowing it was the last thing he wanted to think about his mind filled with images of Ryeowook. How he looked when he laughed, the smile he gave him, dressed in his favourite apron, when Kyuhyun returned home. How innocent he looked when he slept… His smile faulted as he painfully reminded himself that this was his friend he was thinking about. Someone who looked after him when he joined the band, always cared for him heath, made sure he ate right. He laughed, _he's already like my wife! _Noticing the woman next to him was still looking at him he turned to her and smiled, "yeah, a family some day would be nice…" she smiled back, "thinking about someone in particular?" Kyuhyun stopped his knee and looked at her, she gave him another smile before standing again, taking the young boy off Kyuhyun knee and into her arms. She looked down at Kyuhyun who still looked shocked. "I hope it all works out well with that person. Making a family together is a very wonderful thing." And with that she turned and left. He sighed and looked at the bricks in front of him, _that's easy enough to say. But I doubt Wookie hyung can have babies…_

Kangin sat on the sofa watching the TV, on his lap was Leeteuk's bad ankle. He was rubbing a numbing cream he had retrieved from Heechul's bedroom onto the swollen area as Leeteuk hummed along to the jingle of the advert, his head wresting on his hand. He looked up, "Where's Ryeowook-ah? He said he wanted me to clean his ears earlier. Did you see him upstairs?" Kangin paused for a moment before answering, still looking at the TV he shrugged. "I think his room was dark when I walked past. It's been a tiring week so he's probably just catching up on sleep." "Oh…" Leeteuk looked around. "He didn't do a very good job of cleaning. I wonder what he's been up to?" Kangin nodded his head still staring at the TV, "yeah, me too."

**A/N -** Yay for some KangTeuk! I second Eunhyuk's opinion ~ FINALLY! I like the agressive Leeteuk character... seeexy.  
So yeah shower scene... eeeppp it was only short cause tbh I'm not overly confident at it. They will get better though! Just that whole setting and things was kinda difficult for me to orcastarte.  
Some side storys coming in as you see! We already have Hangen's intentions but now we see juuuuust what Kyuhyun's thinking... and no don't worry Ryeowook CANNOT have babies, I'm not to sure why he says "I think..." Done biology?  
&& what about Kangin? Has he worked it out?? AAAHHHH no! Fool's falling asleep after sex without locking the door... ppffttt!

Im looking forward to the next chapter ~ cause I know what happens!!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N - one thing really struck me whilst I was writing this chapter, I write Heechul REALLY differently to everyone else! Whereas people tend to focus on his "Cinderella" side I don't like that so much. I dunno, maybe he looses his Heechul-nes? This upsets me greatly....  
Oh and another thing... I'm obsessed with making Wookie sexy! Another scene coming up folks!

**Chapter 3**

Heechul dreamt of rainforests, of huge tropical trees that towered over him, surrounded by tropical flowers. The whole time he took in breath after breath, smelling the intoxicating smell of ripe fruit and blossom. But this rain forest was silent, oddly silent. He knew he should be hearing the sounds of birds matting calls, of monkeys screeching, rain falling and bugs scuttling. But there was nothing. As he became conscious of it he could feel it weighing him down, oppressing him as he took a step forward, his feet making no sound. This lack of sound quickly turned into white noise, beating in his ears like a heartbeat. He closed his eyes and clamped his hands to his ears trying desperately to block it out until he heard a scream. A scream so shrill it tore through everything. It was so clear even through his hands that it felt as if it had come from within him. He stumbled forward, quickly picking up pace as he tried to battle through the leaves and flowers he had only a moment ago found so beautiful. He could feel them grabbing at his hair and scraping his face. He carried on, battling through the undergrowth as another scream ripped through him, this time it was closer. There was something familiar about it. Something that made his insides burn as he struggled frantically, wanting to reach the source as soon as he could. There it was again, but this time it ended quickly, as if the person screaming had been cut off. It sounded much nearer, but this time it sounded like it came from behind him. He turned to see a mound on the floor, he took a step closer. As he did the sky darkened and his vision became blurry. He took another few steps closer, the dark mass on the floor began to take shape. It was a body, lying facing away from him on its side. He advanced some more, the whole time his vision became more and more impaired. He stumbled forward, tripping he fell on his knees next to the body. He raised a hand slowly extending it to rest on shoulder of the unidentified body. Cold seeped from it, he could feel it travelling up his arm, through his chest and into his heart. He flinched, knowing instinctively it was the chill of death. He could barely see now, the corners of his eyes black and smudgy but he still starred at the lifeless being in front of him. He pulled at the shoulder with his hand, slowly turning the body onto its back, its head still facing away from him Heechul could see a long, pale neck. Feeling dizzy and weak he leant forward, slowly placing a hand on the cheek furthest from him he lifted up the head so he could the person's face, slowly turning towards him Heechul saw an ear he recognised, followed by hair he knew. His brows furrowed as he failed to remember where he had seen this persons features before. He lifted the face more, his eyes falling on lips he knew, a nose he had seen and then he gasped. Looking straight into widened eyes, eyes that he wouldn't mistake for anyone else's. Big and brown with flecks of grey. He had never seen them hold such an expression before, or more a lack of expression. They had lost their warmth, their shine. Now they sat dull looking back at him. Heechul felt another wave of weakness spread over him but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the boys in front of him. His mind was assaulted by questions, where were they? What had happened? And why was Ryeowook dead in front of him? He felt a tear fall onto his lap, and then another but he didn't move to wipe them. He just continued staring at the horrific sight in front of him. He went to move forward, when he felt a wave of force hit him, pushing him backwards. Regaining his balance again he took hold of Ryeowook's cold hand but something was pulling him away. He tried to fight it, push himself back to the dead boys side but something was holding his shoulders and dragging him backwards. "No…!" He let out in a feeble voice, harsh from crying. Ryeowook's hand fell from his grasp and he cried out, desperately clawing at the floor trying to get back. Then his vision went completely, "NO!" He shouted, "NO NO NO!!" He was suddenly hit with a feeling of warmth and a weight on his chest. He opened his eyes to the sight of his bedroom, filled with morning sunlight. He blinked, getting used to the bright light. His heart was beating so fast it felt as if it would burst from his chest. He was wearing his dressing gown and could feel his body was damp from sweat. Raising himself up slightly he looked down, asleep with his head resting on Heechul's chest was Ryeowook, his body curled up next to his own and a peaceful look on his face. Heechul took a breath to calm himself. He reached down and took Ryeowook by the shoulders, lifting him slightly he moved lower down the bed and hugged Ryeowook close to him. He felt the flutter of eye lashes against his neck as a sleepy voice asked "Hyung? Why is your heart beating so fast?" He took another breath and looked down into the worried eyes of the boy in his arms. Seeing how they shone in the morning sunlight he felt a wave of emotion. He pulled him tighter into his embrace and placed his face into his hair. Taking another deep breath he smelt again the aroma from his dream, the fruit and blossom. He grimaced at the memory. Nuzzling his face further into Ryeowook's hair he muttered "don't die Ryeowook, I don't know what I'd do…" Ryeowook's eyes widened in shock, as Heechul fell silent he felt how his heart beat calmed. After a few moments he raised himself, sliding up the bed to be level with the taller boy, he smiled slightly before lightly kissing his lips. "I'll try…" He watched as Heechul smiled slightly and closed his eyes again. Still worried he watched him for a while.

Heechul yawned in front of the mirror in his room, behind him he heard Ryeowook do the same. Glimpsing him in the mirror he smiled as he saw him sat cross legged on his bed, scrunching his eyes and lifting his arms in the air. He turned back to look at himself in the mirror, "aish… look at my hair!" He'd slept on his hair damp and it was now sticking up at odd angles. He tried to flatten it as Ryeowook giggled at him. "Ya, be quiet you! Or maybe I'll cut all yours off when your asleep!" Ryeowook covered his mouth trying to look shocked but couldn't stop his huge grin. In front of him Heechul stared to undress, he slid his robe off his shoulders and down his arms. Ryeowook was still grinning but it feel as soon as he saw Heechul's back, he let out a gasp that got Heechul's attention. He turned around to look at the boy on the bed. Ryeowook wore a look of shock mixed with horror as he starred at Heechul. Looking confused Heechul asked "what?!" Ryeowook didn't answer but just nodded towards the mirror. "Wookie I don't know what you…" he fell silent as he saw his back. Running from his neck to the bottom of his shoulder blades were huge red lines, in sets of four they fitted perfectly with finger nails. He stared in shock for a few more moment before turning to Ryeowook who was still looking stunned. "Wow" Heechul finally managed. Ryeowook tried to talk, he opened his mouth but no words came out. "I…" he finally managed, "I didn't mean to I just…" he fell quiet as he flushed bright red and lowered his head. Heechul stared at him for a moment and then back at his back. Finally getting over the shock he let out a chuckle. Ryeowook's head snapped up as he saw Heechul fully remove the robe to get a better look. "Wow!" He said again, this time grinning. "You're an animal Wookie!" He started laughing again as Ryeowook's hands flew to cover his mouth. "Don't say that!" The look of shock slowly went from his face as he started to giggle. Hearing the lovely sound of Ryeowook's innocent snigger his mood instant lifted as he felt a kind of elation. Without knowing it he started to laugh harder, his whole body vibrating with the need to quickly express the tension that had built up over the past months. Before long they were both in fits of hysterics. Heechul still half dressed with his back showing the evidence of Ryeowook's passionate side and Ryeowook sat cross legged on the bed holding his stomach. There was a thud as the bedroom door flew open and lightly hit the wall behind it. In the door way stood Kangin, already dressed he stood surveying the room. The laughter had stopped, Ryeowook wore a slightly panicked face as Heechul quickly pulled up his dressing gown, trying to hide his back. Kangin looked at the older boy but his face showed no emotion, "Tuekie hyung is looking for you both. And today's schedules start soon. The cars going to be here in 15 minutes". And with that he left not giving them any time to reply. Heechul stood in shock for a few moments, until he heard Ryeowook jump off the bed. He looked round and watched him scurry towards the door. He went to say something but Ryeowook flashed him a smile and closed the door behind him as he left. Sighing he ran his hand through his hair, _that was close…_ He threw another glance at the door, a sceptical look on his face and a feeling of worry growing in his gut.

An hour and 15 minutes later the mini vans containing all 12 members pulled into a car park in front of a building that looked like a storage facility. Made from dark green corrugated metal it looked mundane and industrial. The only thing that set it apart from the other buildings in the complex was the large white sign hanging above the large hangar door, in bold red letters it read "_YooHyun Studios"_. Begrudgingly Heechul hauled himself out of the car, his body feeling heavy and his mind cloudy, _why am_ _I so tired?! _He asked himself. An image of the state his back was in quickly reminded him. He didn't let his mind linger on thoughts of last night for fear his body might start to react again. Behind him he could hear the noise of more car doors opening as the other members getting out to stand behind him. They all looked up at the building, "looks cold in there" he heard a soft voice say next to him. Looking down he saw Ryeowook smile up at him through thick lashes. He smiled back and grabbing his hand led him towards the door. Leaning in close he whispered "don't worry, I'll keep you warm." He smirked as Ryeowook flashed a deep shade of red. He looked like he was going to give a reply when a call came from the door way of the building in front of them, "Ryeowook hyung!" They both looked up to see a young boy stood in the door way. Dressed in tight black trousers and a lose fitting red shirt. His hair styled into spikes with feathers and glitter. As Ryeowook got closer he recognised the boy waving frantically at him, "Henry-ah!" He shouted. Heechul looked down at him but before he could say anything Ryeowook had removed his hand from his and was running towards the boy. As he watched they both met in the middle in a joyous hug, both laughing as they embraced each other. He could hear the other members behind him laughing and he found himself chuckling as they all walked over. Still holding Ryeowook's hands Henry bowed to the other members. "Morning hyungs!" He said cheerfully. After they all gave their greetings he turned back to the smiling Ryeowook, "bet you didn't expect to see me huh?!" A huge grin appeared on his face as Ryeowook shook his head, "I thought you were still in China! How come you're here? And…" He looked down at what the younger boy was wearing. His eyes widened as he looked up. "Trying out a new look Henry-ah?" Asked Donghae as he threw his arm around the younger boy. Henry grinned back at him, "don't be silly hyung! It's for the shoot!" Turning back to Ryeowook he winked "I've seen what you're wearing hyung!" He leant in and whispered behind his hand "it's very sexy". Before Ryeowook could answer Henry was dragging him into the dark studio. As his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting he could easily make out the familiar sight of a photo shoot set. Suspended in the middle of the room was a piece of white canvas, folding over the floor and hung in the air. All over the floor where wires and plugs leading to all the light stands pointed at the canvas. There were people moving about everywhere and as the other members assembled behind him a member of staff noticed them. "Ah there you are!" He shouted over his clipboard. "Right dressing room this way and then on to hair and makeup which is just a little further along." He pointed towards the right side of the room, towards what looked like a make shift tent with two sides missing. He turned to Leeteuk, "here's the schedule for today, as you can see we are starting with group shots and then individual shots." He passed a piece of white paper to Leeteuk from his clipboard and then was gone. "Oh…" he replied quietly. He looked down at the paper and was joined by Kangin and Siwon who looked over his shoulder. "So the groups are – Shindong and Heechul you're with me and Yesung. Then Siwon you're with Kyuhyun, Hangen, Sungmin and Eunhyuk, which leaves Henry, Kibum Donghae and Ryeowook. And apparently we all have a theme. Sounds exciting!" He looked up at the group who were looking a little sceptical. "Well from looking at Henry I can guess our looks going to be…interesting." Sighed Kibum, his eyes travelling up and down the now nervous looking Henry. "What's ours?" Heechul asked trying to get a look at the paper. "Hmmm" Leeteuk scanned the paper. "Ah says here "New Rave". What's that?!" "It's neon colours and glow sticks and things!" Eunhyuk added happily. "Sounds interesting" Leeteuk looked again at the paper, "says Siwon's group have a "Exotic Paradise" look whilst Henry is supposed to be a "street-bad boy" apparently" Everyone looked at him again as he fidgeted. "Yeah well, look at the boots!" He pointed towards his footwear. They were black leather, thick soled gothic boots with silver skulls on the side. He stopped his feet to make his point as the members laughed at his antics. "Common then!" Kangin added loudly, "let's get this done!" And with that they all walked off towards the changing tent, Henry still trying to make the point he could be bad boy.

"Yeah but I still don't see why I have to have paint on my face!" Inside the makeup tent Heechul was baring down over a sitting Leeteuk. They were both dressed in white t-shirts; Heechul had neon green trousers where Leeteuk had neon orange shorts. Both their clothes, arms, hair and faces were covered in splashes of day glow paint. "It's just part of the look Heechul-ah! It's only for a bit then you can wash it off again" Leeteuk turned towards the mirror to inspect his own paint work. He opened his mouth to speak again but saw something in the mirror that made him spin round. In front of him was a nervous and uncomfortable looking Ryeowook. He had also had his clothes and makeup done, he was dressed in what looked like a pair of leggings, skin tight they stopped just under his knee and seemed to be tied by laces just under his belly. These laces had been left undone and the skin of his navel was visible. His t-shirt didn't do much to cover either. It was also black and was only long enough to sit a good inch above his belly button and was so loose fitting it fell of one of his shoulders. On his feet he also had boots, but these ones looked more biker, again thick soled and black. His hair was styled similarly to Henrys but instead of feathers and glitter the tips of the spikes, which pointed further back then Henry's, were painted a bright red colour. His eye lashes had been curled and painted making his eyes look feminine, large circles of black eye liner painted around them. Both Leeteuk and Heechul stood looking at him with wide eyes for a minute until he spoke in his usual soft voice, not fitting the outfit at all. "Hyung, I wondered if I could have a word with you?" He moved forward not looking at Heechul. "Yes Wookie" Leeteuk managed to sound calm, his eyes still roaming over Ryeowook's outfit. "Well I just don't feel very confident about doing this," He looked down and blushed, his embarrassment very obvious. Leeteuk smiled, moving forward to place a loving hand on his shoulder, "hey now Wookie," he listed his chin with his other hand and looked into his eyes. "You'll do just fine I know you will! It's just acting. Look to the others if you need help okay?" Ryeowook nodded his head and gave a feeble smile. "Good boy. Now I er… I need to go find Kangin." And with that he went to leave, throwing another glance at Ryeowook, letting the flap of the tent close behind him. Heechul gave a sarcastic chuckle as he watched Leeteuk leave, _could he be any more obvious?_ He turned back to look at the boy facing the mirror. Ryeowook was looking at himself with a worried expression. "Would it help if I said I think you'll do fine?" He asked. Ryeowook looked round at him and smiled. "Thanks hyung, oh! You've got paint on your face!" He giggled as Heechul grimaced. He turned back round to the mirror, "but then again, I'd prefer that to this" looking down he sighed again. Heechul gave a little smirk and moved forward to stand behind him, wrapping an arm around the younger boy's waist. He felt Ryeowook tense but he didn't look up. Amused he lifted Ryeowook's chin so he was looking in the mirror, "you need to be a bad boy right?" He whispered into his ear, Ryeowook nodded shyly, still looking at himself in the mirror. "Well..." he started to place butterfly kisses down the pale neck in front of him, "how about I help you get into character?" He caught his breath as Heechul's hand easily slid up his loose shirt, lightly running his fingers up his chest. He smirked into Ryeowook's neck, "I can't think of anything naughtier." Placing his hand on Ryeowook's hip he spun him round so he faced him, his large brown eyes gazing up at him, already looking misty. Running one arm around the boy's waist he pulled him closer, the other he placed on his cheek. Still smiling he lightly placed his lips onto Ryeowook's and quickly felt him respond. Running his hands up the older boys chest and up over his shoulders he wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. Slowly leaning in to mould his body into Heechul's. He soon felt the older boys tongue run across his lower lip, he responded eagerly, tilting his head to the right, allowing his own tongue to run across Heechul's pearly teeth. Pulling him closer Heechul roughly moved his tongue to explore Ryeowook's mouth, taking the younger boys breath from his body. Ryeowook moaned, the sound, though blissful to his ears, snapped Heechul out of his dream state. He slowly moved backwards breaking their kiss. He smiled as he saw Ryeowook still with his eyes closed subconsciously lean forward in search of more contact. His eyes fluttered open and met with Heechul's, who was still smiling slightly. "Now group three; Kibum, Donghae, Henry and Ryeowook!" Just on the other side of the tent they could hear the assistant calling for the next group. Ryeowook bit his lip as he looked up at Heechul again. "Don't worry Wookie, you'll be fine" placing his hands on his shoulders he gently steered him towards the tent opening. "Just remember what I taught you" he whispered into his ear before pushing him out into the open. Taking a breath to steady himself Ryeowook let himself be pushed. He got through the flap and started to walk towards the set. He could feel eyes on him as he walked, he tried to look confident but his eyes darted back and forth. He saw Leeteuk and Siwon looking at him, meeting their eyes Leeteuk gave him a thumbs up and Siwon smiled. Feeling slightly spurred in he smiled back and walked with a quicker pace. Walking around one of the large lighting fixtures he saw the rest of his group already on the set. Seeing him Henry gave another big smile. Running forward he grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the set. "Ah there you are Wookie! We wondered where you'd got too!" Smiling Ryeowook joined his friends on the set. Donghae was dressed in baggy green and grey combat trousers, with a dark green vest, his wrists covered in black plastic bands and a sweat band resting on his upper arm, silver dig tags hanging around his neck. "Ah yeah sorry, I was just…" "rearranging those pants? They look pretty tight to me" Kibum wondered over, still eyeing Ryeowook's outfit he placed an arm over Henry. He was dressed in tight, black leather jeans and dark brown cow boy boots. His top half covered by a leather jacket, collar flipped up and his hear styled in a 1950's western quiff. "Wow Kibum-ah! You look so cool!" Ryeowook said with awe in his eyes, "And you Donghae hyung" He looked down at himself and frowned. "I just look like," he paused, thinking of what to say. _Well I don't want to say whore… can you even get male whores? _So lost in thought he didn't notice Kibum move from Henry's side and walk behind him, "a sexy little minx?" He asked close to his ear, pinching his bottom as he passed. Ryeowook jumped and glared at Kibum as he and Donghae walked back towards where they had been standing. He heard Henry giggle next to him, turning round he focused his glare at him instead. "Ya! You two should respect your hyung more!" His glares slid from his face as he looked into Henry's big puppy dog eyes. He pinched his cheek and smiled, "ah common then, let's get this done!" he led Henry by the hand towards the set in front of them.

"Okay, yes that's it! Right now just Kibum and Donghae please!" Heechul walked out from the makeup tent to the flashing lights and sounds of camera's clicking. He looked towards the set and saw Kibum and Donghae standing back to back, looking down the camera menacingly. He looked towards the side and saw Ryeowook and Henry off set. Henry talking happily as Ryeowook took a swig from a water bottle. Henry must have said something shocking because just as he had tipped back his head he quickly threw his head forward and spat out half of what he had swallowed back into his bottle. Nearly chocking on the other half. Henry quickly jumped up to pat him on the back, Heechul shook his head and continued walking. He saw Leeteuk sat in front of the computer screen attached to the camera as usual focused on work and around him stood Siwon, Kangin and Sungmin. He walked over and heard a snippet of their conversation "don't be silly Sungmin, I'm sure he's just as innocent as before" Kangin sighed looking down at Leeteuk who was engrossed in watching the shoot. "Yeah I don't see any change" Siwon added, wearing sunglasses and dressed in only shorts and a necklace of flowers. Sungmin turning his head to glare at him. "Your eyes were all over him when he walked onto the set earlier!" Siwon frowned, "yeah well… he is half naked!" Sungmin went to resort before Heechul interrupted, "what are you guys talking about?" He knew full well what or more who they were talking about, but claiming ignorance was easier. Kangin stood up straight and looked at him."Sungmin seems to think Wookies somehow lost his innocence". Heechul turned to look at Sungmin who was still glaring at Siwon. "What makes you say that?" Sungmin turned to look at him. "Well it's just-" he was interrupted by the photographer shouting again, "Okay excellent! Now Ryeowook and Henry please!" They all turned to watch as Henry and Ryeowook walked onto the set laughing, Heechul smiled as he saw his lover laughing and playing about like usual. The photographer watched them walk in front of him, his camera in his hand. "Right now, remember the theme of this. I want to see bad, nasty, moody and sexy!" Henry threw one last smile at Ryeowook before settling himself onto one of the blocks on the set. Ryeowook looked lost for a moment but as the others watched he seemed to gain confidence from somewhere and moved towards the block Henry was sitting on. He sat behind him, facing the other way he rested his foot onto the side and putting his elbow on his knee and his head on his hand he looked moodily down the camera. Heechul watched him pose and then looked down at the picture on the screen. Each pose he pulled was getting better, his confidence evidently growing. The camera was snapping madly, the photographer evidently pleased with what he was seeing. Ryeowook was now stood in front of the block, Henry sat behind him, as Heechul watched the screen silently Henry moved closer towards the older boy, in one quick movement he placed his arm around his waist, resting his head on Ryeowook's arm, after a few flashed Ryeowook shifted so he was stood side on to the camera but facing Henry. Henry now fully wrapping his arms around Ryeowook lifted his head as Ryeowook ran a finger up his neck towards his chin. Keeping his eyes locked on his hyung, he watched as Ryeowook tilted his head to the side, looking at the camera through thin eyes. As soon as the picture flashed up onto the computer screen it was quickly replaced by another, the photographer madly clicking his finger as he moved to different angles and zoomed. The members in front of the screen leaned in, hardly believing what they were seeing. "Whoa" Siwon breathed. Leeteuk blinked at the screen as the position altered again, this time Henry was leaning back, Ryeowook standing over him, pulling him up by his shirt. Their faces inches from each other as Ryeowook seemed to snarl at the camera. Heechul only just managed to stop his mouth falling open, something that Sungmin hadn't managed, "see." He mumbled. "See!" He said again, this time louder. "This is exactly what I mean!" he went unanswered as the other boys were still watching the screen, transfixed. Heechul listed his eyes to watch the real thing. As he watch Ryeowook dominate Henry's body he found it hard to believe this was the same nervous Ryeowook he had kissed only 10 minutes before. _My kisses really have this kind of power? _He asked himself, smirking slightly. As he watched Ryeowook and Henry move more he also noticed another figure stood watching the shoot. Though on the other side he could easily make out the form of Kyuhyun, dressed in a red Hawaiian shirt and brown shorts with flowers still in his hair from his shoot. He stood cross armed watching the performance. Heechul could tell from his body language he was not happy with what he saw. Kyuhyun and Ryeowook had always been close, with Ryeowook acting like the youngest he and Kyuhyun stuck together, almost like brothers. There most famous ventures were how they loved to trick and bully the older members, grouping together they became a formidable duo. They always knew it was those two but catching them or finding any evidence to blame them was near impossible. However on the few occasions where they were caught another side of Kyuhyun was exposed. He was fiercely protective of Ryeowook, even more so then Leeteuk or Sungmin. And whenever they were caught, even though he was younger he always took the blame and whatever punishment came with it. Heechul's eyes snapped back to the pair on the set as he heard clapping. They had finished and the photographer was clapping madly at the two. He moved forward to frantically clasp their hands in a vigorous shake before walking off to admire his photographs. Ryeowook smiled as he noticed Kyuhyun standing in the shadows to the side of the set. He waved quickly and took a step forward. He noticed Kyuhyun wasn't smiling or waving back. He took another step and saw the look of anger on his face. Dropping his hand in shock he went to call him but at that moment Kyuhyun turned and walked off into the shadows. "Kyuhyun-ah!" He called, running to the spot where he had been but as he looked around he admitted he had disappeared. "Ryeowook?" He turned around to see Eunhyuk standing behind him. Completely dressed in white and splattered in paint. "Ah hyung… erm, have you seen Kyuhyun-ah?" Eunhyuk shook his head, "sorry". "Oh no it's fine, you shooting now?" Eunhyuk nodded his head and grinned, "but ours wont be as good as yours! You guys looked like you were really feeling it!" Ryeowook blushed and gave a small smile. He wished the older boy good luck and wander off towards the changing room. The quicker he got out of this silly outfit the better. _God, I think I may have gotten a little carried away._ Still looking around for Kyuhyun he entered the tent to get changed.

"Hyung get off the counter, I'm trying to cut pears!" Ryeowook looked up at the boy sitting on the kitchen surface. Yesung grinned down at him, "ah common Wookie! Tell me already!" Ryeowook sighed and put his knife down, "for the last time Yesungie hyung! No there isn't anything going on between me and Henry! It was just a photo shoot! Aish you all keep saying I did well but I feel as if this is punishment!" Yesung frowned at this and jumped off the counter. "Sorry Wookie, you just looked so…" he searched for the right word for a moment before his face lit up with a smile, "different!" Ryeowook couldn't help the laugh that escaped him as he continued cutting the pears in front of him. "Well of course I looked different! I was supposed to be a bad boy! And I'm not so that includes some degree of change!" He turned round to smile at Yesung, "look you've still got neon paint on your face, go and wash up before you eat." Yesung smiled back and nodded. He walked past the younger boy towards the door when he saw Kyuhyun lurking in the door way. "Ah Kyuhyun-ah! Wookies got pear for everyone whilst we watch the film tonight! Wanna come sit?" He looked at Kyuhyun expecting his usual bubbly reply but Kyuhyun just threw him a glance and shook his head. Returning his gaze to Ryeowook's back. Yesung frowned, sensing Kyuhyun didn't want him there he moved nearer to the door. Throwing a worried look back at them he left.

Kyuhyun watched the older boy in front of him for a few moments. Watched as his delicate hands carefully peeled and sliced the soft pear, a slight smile on his fair face. He took a step forward as Ryeowook noticed him. He smile widened and his eyes scrunched at the corners. "Ah Kyu. Are you watching the film tonight? Pears nearly ready, want to sit next to me?" He turned back to continue cutting but paused, noticing Kyuhyun expression. His face seemed expressionless but his eyes were filled with sadness. He moved another step closer, "Kyu what's wrong? Are you okay-"He only just managed to finish his sentence as Kyuhyun moved forward quickly and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Ryeowook's eyes widened as his face hit Kyuhyun's chest, the knife falling out of his hand and onto the kitchen surface. Kyuhyun lowered his head to rest his face on Ryeowook's crown and closed his eyes. He sighed deeply, breathing in his scent. They stayed like this for a few moments until Ryeowook lightly pushed himself away and looked up, "what's wrong? I haven't seen you since the photo shoot". At the mention of earlier events Kyuhyun grimaced. He moved away from Ryeowook, letting his arms drop from his back as he took another step back. Ryeowook continued to look at him, concern written all over his face. "Kyu I-" he took a step forward towards the younger boy but Kyuhyun spoke over him, "who was that earlier?" Ryeowook stopped and looked back confused. "It wasn't you at the photo shoot, that isn't the Ryeowook I know" slightly taken aback by his use of informal language Ryeowook tried to move closer again but Kyuhyun only looked away, "Kyuhyun-ah, I was acting, I had a brief!" Still staring at the floor Kyuhyun shook his head, his eyes suddenly snapped up, the look of sadness replaced with anger. "It's not just then though is it! You've been different for a while! That whole business with Siwon highlighted to me just how different you've become." Ryeowook stood staring at him, his expression stuck on that of shock, he managed to stammer a little before Kyuhyun cut him off again, this time pulling him close by his wrist and glaring at him. "Do you know how much it hurts? To hear the others talk about you, about how you must have found a lover. That someone has…" he seemed to pause for a minute before pulling Ryeowook closer and looking deeply into his eyes, raising his voice slightly. "Have you?!" Pain started to spread through Ryeowook where Kyuhyun was holding him tightly. Still staring into his eyes he managed to wriggle himself free, taking a few steps back he rubbed his sore spot. "No Kyuhyun-ah! Why are you acting like this? I don't have anybody like that! Nobody!" Ryeowook knew he was lying, and he hated it. Stood in front of him was one of his best friends and he couldn't tell him the truth. The feeling of betrayal made his eyes sting, with tears forming he looked down at the floor. Not wanting to see the hurt look that was now in Kyuhyun's eyes. "No body?" The younger boy asked, his voice low and quiet. Ryeowook sensed him moving towards him again, feeling nervous he took a few more steps backward, he could only take a few until his back hit the cabinet behind him. He looked round slightly to see what he had hit, his attention momentarily taken away from Kyuhyun he jumped slightly as he stood in front of him. One hand resting on the cabinet either side of Ryeowook, looking down at him intently. "What about me hyung?" Ryeowook's eyes widened in shock as he turned to look at Kyuhyun. The younger boy was looking down at him, his handsome face contorted, his anguish easily showing in his eyes. "Kyu…?" Ryeowook whispered, "what..?" Kyuhyun didn't answer. Sighing he placed his head onto Ryeowook's chest and scrunched his eyes closed. "I've been here the whole time. Will you never notice me? I've tried so hard to be a good magnae so that you'd like me. What more can I do?" He looked up and took Ryeowook's face in his hands. "Tell me what to do, I'll do anything, anything if you just give me a chance." Ryeowook had to blink away tears as he heard the pleading in his tone. Slowly raising his hands to move Kyuhyun's away he shook his head. "I don't understand what you mean Kyuhyun! Of course I notice you, you're one of my best friends!" Shaking off Ryeowook's hands Kyuhyun moved in closer, his voice only just over a whisper, "what do I have to do to make you understand?" Before Ryeowook could fully process his words Kyuhyun ran his arm behind his waist, pulling him in close. Without a moment's hesitation he closed his eyes and lowered his head, quickly capturing Ryeowook's lips in a forceful yet gentle kiss. Ryeowook's mind set ablaze. As he came to his senses after the shock he placed his hands onto Kyuhyun's shoulders and tried to push him away but the taller boy was much stronger, he kept his grip on his waist firm as he leaned in, deepening the kiss. Ryeowook gasped as he felt Kyuhyun's tongue force its way into his mouth, quickly caressing his own. Forgetting himself Kyuhyun felt spurred on. Moving Ryeowook's body closer to his own he ran his hand down his leg, then up his thigh, cupping his crotch. Feeling Ryeowook react he applied more pressure, slowly moving his hand up and down. Ryeowook's eyes fluttered as he tried to fight his inner desire to succumb. Placing his hand on the side to steady himself he hit the handle of the knife he had been previously using. There was a loud crash as it fell to the floor, pushing both boys out of their dazed state. Kyuhyun's grip lessened through the shock and feeling this Ryeowook pushed hard against him, making him stumble backwards. They stared at each other breathing heavily until Kyuhyun moved forward again. This time Ryeowook was prepared and he immediately raised his hands to stop him. Seeing the object of his affections so defensive against him tore Kyuhyun's heart in two. Ryeowook starred at the floor unable to look the younger boy in the eyes, "hyung, I… I'm sorry it wasn't supposed to come out like that I just, I like you so much! Please, look at me!" He moved forward and took the shorter boy by the shoulders, gently this time. Ryeowook let out a breath he had been holding and raised his eyes. Seeing the apologetic and worried look in Kyuhyun's his heart softened. "I'm sorry too Kyu." He stood up, straightening to his full height, letting Kyuhyun's hands fall from his shoulders. Walking past him he grabbed the plate of pears from the kitchen counter, turning back to look at Kyuhyun, who still stood where he had been, head bowed, "I love you Kyuhyun-ah, just as a close and important friend. I'm sorry I can't give you what you want." And with that he turned and left the kitchen. Kyuhyun stood starring at the floor for a few minutes. His head still processing how it had felt to kiss Ryeowook, to hold him. And then the image of him pushing against him, not wanting the contact, and how he had looked scared afterwards flashed into his head. Grabbing the nearest plate he slammed it into the floor. China flying in every direction, but he didn't care. He felt white hot rage, at nobody but himself. Tears now streaming down his face he leant on the counter, cursing himself and his foolish actions. He felt a hand on his shoulder. Large and strong someone turned him around and wrapped their arms around him. "Kyuhyun-ah, what's happened?" Hearing the familiar Chinese accent in his ear, he relaxed and let the tears come.

A/N - Short I know but... I kinda wanted to end it there. & I'd like to take a moment to just explain the dream at the begining~ I needed a way to cement Heechul's feelings for Ryeowook for both us (readers) and himself. Now I like to think that he knows how he feels about him, and we now see everything after this as a development on foundations...  
Heechul/Ryeowook HWAITING!!


End file.
